Lexi's Revenge
by kool-aidrocks2008
Summary: Sequel to What Jay Did To Alex. We all know what happened to poor Lexi but now, she's gettin revenge! Come join the gang as they find out what happens when a man is given estrogen. JAY/MARCO FRIENDSHIP. SLIGHT PALEX. MAINLY MARCO AND JAY
1. The Sequel

**Disclaimer: I don't own the degrassi characters. For if I did...well I'd be rich. **

**Summary: its the sequel to What Jay Did To Alex...only this time...jay isn't the one playing pranks...**

Alex pov.

After that little stunt he pulled last week Jay had better be prepared for some payback. Eh, I know its dangerous but he'll live.

"Baby?" Paige asks sleepily from the bed.

"Hmm?" I reply blindly.

"Will you come to bed and handle whatever in the morning?" she asks with a tired sigh.

"Paige bab-" she cuts me off.

"Alex get in the goddamn bed." she growls. I sorta flinch with wide eyes and my eyes dart back and forward trying to figure out when the hell Darth vadar got into the room

"O-oh k." I say getting into the bed.

"Good night Alex." she says in a sugary sweet voice.

"Night Paige." I say. I lay there for a few minutes with her on the other side of the bed sleeping peacefully. I can't sleep. So I turn over. Not comfortable. So I turn again and again until Paige has had enough. She sits up quickly looking like something out of those Bruce Campbell movies like the evil dead with her hair everywhere. I tried to hold back the scream. I swear.

"If you move again I will beat you with your arm." she says. I nod.

"Ok." I squeak. She smiles before laying down. I'm about to sigh but she stops me.

"Do it and I'll rip your lungs out." she says sweetly. This girl is terrifying.

Jay pov.

Alright so last week I pulled the best stunt in history when I was getting Lexi. Hell yeah. Only she benefited from it. So yeah, that sorta sucks. I didn't want her to benefit. I wanted to laugh dammit. But that's alright. One day victory will be mine! Hahaha! Damn I need to stop watching Dexter's laboratory. Oh well. Wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow.

Tomorrow...

Alex pov.

Today is the day. I finally start to get my revenge. Hehe. This is going to be so good. Oh yeah, you're goin down Hogart!

"Mornin Lexi." jay says.

"Mornin." I say smirkin when he pours syrup on his waffles. I wonder how this is going to work for him. I see Paige come into the kitchen and put waffles into the toaster.

"Hey Paige." he says to be polite.

"Good morning." she says cheerily. Once her waffles are done she goes straight for the syrup. Shit.

"Paigey!" I exclaim grabbing her around the waist.

"Yes Lexi?" she answers. I lean in close to her ear. I know it drives her crazy and doing this will probably make us late for school but that's ok. She doesn't need any of that syrup.

"Come with me." I whisper and I feel her shiver.

"Ok." she says. Oh yeah, she's putty in my hands. Although I'm not sure 'putty' is what's going to be in my hands soon.

"Jay we'll catch you later." I say. He groans and rolls his eyes. I almost snort when I think of the change he's gonna go through. Oh the amazing things birth control can do to a man.

* * *

short first chapter but more to come soon!


	2. Lexi Must Die

Paige pov.

I don't know what she's planning for him but it must be something big. She hasn't stopped grinning since we left. Ok so I'll admit, I think I had a lot to do with that grin but its just...everytime I say something relating to last week, it widens. I swear its going to take up her whole face if she isn't careful.

"Lexi?" I call as we walk into the school.

"Yeah babe?" she answers casually but she's so...Ooohhh!

"Nothing he doesn't deserve." she says as we make our way to my locker.

"But baby, that's not telling me anything." I say with a pout. She kisses me quickly.

"Aww, don't pout Paigey. Lets just say...he's going to get in touch with his 'feminine' side." she says. I just give her a look.

"I worry about you two. No seriously." I say. She just smirks and tries to laugh evilly but she chokes. "She that's what happens when you smoke too much." I say. She just glares at me and we walk to class.

Marco pov.

I think Lexi might have let this whole revenge thing go. I mean she was hell bent on getting him back but things seemed to have calmed down between them now.

"Del Rossi, hows it goin?" I hear and look up and wouldn't ya know its my pal Jay.

"Great." I mutter. Ok so I'm still a little pissed at him because I was the one who went through hell but I'll get over it. Eventually. I think.

"Ah Marco! I said I was sorry you had to go through Lexi using you for target practice yesterday. I swear I didn't know she had bad aim!" see I had totally overlooked the fact that my face was attacked by a tennis ball yesterday. An all new reason to be mad at him. I just huff and turn away. Well I would have if the bell hadn't rang and I needed to get out. But this little roach is following.

"Go away Jay. go...annoy Manny or somebody." I say waving my hand. He shakes his head.

"I need to ask you something." he says and he seems serious.

"What is it?" I respond. He leans toward me a little and lowers his voice.

"Be honest. Do these jeans...do they...do they make me look...fat?" he asks. I look at him like he's lost it. But then I can tell he's absolutely serious. Where the hell is Alex when I need her?

"No?" it sounded more like a question but he usually never notices when I do that. But this time is different.

"You're lying." he says. Uh oh. I think I've hurt his feelings...what the hell!?

"No I'm not. They don't...make you look fat." I say. He gasps.

"You are so lying! Tell me the truth Del Rossi!" he says. I cower away from him.

"Well maybe you're hips look a little..." I trail off. He moves back like I just slapped him. What the fuck?

"You think my hips look huge?" he asks. Are those tears?! What is wrong with the world?!

"No!" I say. By now the hallway is semi clear but nobody is paying us any attention.

"Yes you do! You just said so!" it cries at me.

"No I didn't Jay, you're twisting my words around." I say. Now he looks pissed.

"So now I'm a fat lier?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No...no of course not." I say.

"Well then what am I Marco?" he asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're...jay?" I try. He just gasps.

"Oh I see. You're saying I'm a fat lier whose name is Jay but you don't like that. Well, thank you for the honest mr. Del Rossi." he says.

"Huh? When did I sa- Jay what the hell is wrong with you?!" I ask loudly.

"Oh, so now I'm crazy. Well Marco, you sure know how to make a man feel loved." he says. Then he does something I don't expect. He slaps me. Hard.

"Well hello mr. Locker door, my name is Marco whats yours?" I ask the locker door before falling. And jay stomps away. I'm going to kill Lexi.

* * *

AN: this is completely exaggerated for the record. it would take weeks and several birth control pills or any other estrogen containing pill to effect a male this way. review anyway.


	3. Ouch

Alex pov.

Marco just chased me through the halls like he has some kind of problem. Weird shit. Right now we're in class and jay looks like he's having some kind of problem.

Marco pov.

I don't like Alex. Not at all. I'm going to kill her in her sle-

"Marco?" I hear. Ignore it and it'll leave. "Marco." it say again. It sniffles. "Marco?!" he whispers loudly.

"Yes Jay?" I answer calmly.

"I-I'm sorry." he whispers. I nod.

"Don't worry about it Jay. Now, go away, I have chemicals to mix." I say. And its true. I have to mix this witcha ma whoosit with the dooma ma hickey and whatnot. I have no idea what the hell I'm talking about. Anyway I notice he doesn't move away so I look at him and I see tears swimming in his eyes. "Jay, what is it?" I ask. He sniffles loudly. Gross.

"They hurt." he cries. What?

"What hurts?" I ask. He points to his chest.

"My nipples." he says. I make a grossed out face.

"Jay, I'm sorry to hear that but I didn't need to know that." I say.

"Mr. Del Rossi, mr. Hogart, would you two quiet down a bit." Mrs Hatzilakos warns.

"Sorry Mrs. Hatzilakos." I say. She nods and goes back to teaching.

"Marco." what the hell is wrong now?! I try ignoring him again. "Marco don't ignore me." he says. I look at him exasperated.

"What jay?" I ask. He's about to answer when Mrs. Hatzilakos interrupts us again.

"Boys. I won't repeat myself." she says. I nod.

"Right." I say. "Jay, shh...you're gonna get me into trouble." I say. Something in his poor mind snaps.

"You you you! Its always about you! Dammit Marco, what about me?! Marco this and Marco that! I'm so sick of this shit!" he wails. What the hell?!

"Ja-" he cuts me off.

"No! Why don't you listen to me?! I'm having a fucking crisis here and all you can think of is I'm going to get you into trouble!" he says. I look around embarrassed to find everyone staring at us.

"You're right Jay, I'm sorry." I say. He nods.

"You're damn right you are." he says sniffling. Mrs Hatzilakos raises an eyebrow at us.

"You two done?" she asks. I nod. She goes back to the lesson yet again. I go back to my mixing.

"Marco?" its jay again. I look at him out of the corner of my eye.

"After class Jay." I say.

"Dammit Del Rossi!" he yells causing me to waste whatever I was mixing onto the front of my jeans because he scared the rat shit out of me. I scream out.

"Ahhh!" Mrs. Hatzilakos rushes over to me.

"God! Marco are you alright?!" she asks. I shake my head

"No. I'll never have sex again. Never." I say. I sort of wonder how my voice got so high pitched.

"I'm sure the burning will go away." she says. She tells someone to go get the nurse. They rush out.

"I'll never do anything with this again. I refuse to." I say holding my best friend. "Jay, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you hard." I say through clenched teeth.

"Oh shut the hell up Marco." he say rubbing his nipples. I reach over and pinch one and he starts bawling like a baby. Good, he'll feel pain like I do.

Alex pov.

oh. my. Lanta. Jay just made poor Marco spill something on himself and I'm sure that's not a pleasant feeling. And Marco just twisted his nipple. Now jay and Marco both are crying.

"You see what you did Alex?" Paige asks. I nod.

"Hell yeah, I made the funniest memory we'll ever have!" I say. She shakes her head at me.

So, while Paige and Alex will be here, this will mostly be Marco and Jay centered. Review please.


	4. Poor Marco

Oh dudes I'm like super sorry for the wait. I planned on updating like last weekend but...anyway on to the chapter! Review!

Marco pov.

Jay and Lexi must die. Yes yes they must die soon. I'm going to make sure this happens.

"You alright Marco?" Lexi asks.

"Do you realize I hate you Lexi?" I ask in return. This is all her fault! She had to go on this crazy revenge bent and now I'm feeling the after effects. And let me tell you this, walking around with three ice packs taped to your crotch wearing sweatpants that feel two sizes too small in 84 degree weather is enough to make anybody bitchy. And I feel I have a right to be!

"I love you too Marco." she says with a smile.

"Go to hell." I say with a glare and stalk off. I'm at my locker and I _feel _something bad is about to happen to me. Just because I'm a poor unfortunate soul. And speak of the devil himself.

"Marco?!" Jay Hogart comes running towards me. I feel the urge to cause him pain so I let out a ferocious scream and lung at him. But he just side steps me and I hit the floor.

"Ow..." I say breathlessly.

"What the hell Del Rossi?! I was just trying to get your attention!" he says stomping his foot. Whatever she did to him...its wrong.

"Shut up just shut up and stay still so I can kill you!" I exclaim hopping up taking on a martial arts stance.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asks raising an eyebrow at me. I lift my leg in the air with one hand pointed upward in the cupping motion and the other over my head pointing downward.

"Marco-fu." I say in my best kung fu voice. He just looks at me before grabbing the front of my shirt.

"This is important. I don't have time to play games!" he yells. I allow myself to be dragged away cus I know I can pull away whenever I want. Cus I'm like...stronger than he is. We pass Lexi and Paige or should I say 'palex' on the way to wherever.

"Oh that's so gross get a room you over sexed monkeys!" I yell. Lexi doesn't even take her lips away from Paige as she shoots me the finger. "So not my type." I mutter. "Jay where the hell are we going?!" I ask yanking my shirt away but I don't get too far. He just tightens his grip.

"Somewhere we can have guy talk alone." he says. He finds a classroom and flings me in. alright! That's it! No more mr. Nice Marco. I turn getting ready to say something but he's taping paper over the door windows and moving a chair under the handle. This must be important. He turns to me nervously.  
"Jay?" I try. He just turns toward me with a frustrated sigh. He puts one arm over his stomach and rests his other elbow on it. He closes his eyes and presses his hand to the side of the bridge of his nose. He sighs again.

"Its just..." he trails off sniffling. Can you say tissue and benadryl? I can. "I..." he starts again. He starts fanning himself loosely and I swear I see tears. His face turns red and I'm looking for an escape. "Ohhhh..." he says. "I can't get it up Marco." he whispers.

"Get what up?" I ask without thinking.

"I can't get hard!" he exclaims then looks around like somebody else is in the room. My body freezes and I make a face that can only be described as unattractive.

"Eww...and what makes you think I wanna know about your erectile dysfunction?!" I ask completely grossed out.

"Because your my...my fri-e-e-end!" he says as he starts bawling. He rushes to me hugging me tightly. "I know I'm attracted to Manny but when she touched me I didn't get hard like I usually do!" it cries harder while I'm trying to get away. "A-" hiccup. "And she thinks I don't want her no more! What am I gonna do?!" he asks.

"Take a Viagra and get the hell away from me." I say. He lets me go and starts to pace.

"But I can't that! I'm too young! I'm not some old geezer that's too old to do the thing!" he exclaims. "Have you ever had this problem?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No, well I might have it now because _somebody _made me spill chemicals on myself. But I'm not saying any names." I say. He nods.

"I hope you get that person." he says. This damn idiot. He stops and stares at me. "Wha--what if it's permanent?! What if I become impotent?! Oh god! No sex! Marco hold me." he says walking to me.

"I don't wanna hold you." I say.

"Please?" he asks.

"No." I say firmly. He sighs and comes and wraps my arms around him holding them there laying his head on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna be alright, right?" he asks. I nod.

"Yeah." cus he will. As soon as I kill him and Lexi.

So can I get some reviews? I honestly have no idea where this is going to go...yet.


	5. G'night

Hey guys I'm so so so sorry for the long wait. I've had a few other projects, mostly Buffy the vampire slayer stories, that I put on the front burner but I haven't forgotten this. Thanks, Brooks's-Babey for keepin me on my toes bout this. Guys don't be afraid to PM and tell me to hurry the hell up. But anyway, there might be a drought in the update department again, not just this one but all, cus I'm movin next week and gotta get all this crap sorted and whatnot. Only reason I was able to write this is cus I'm hiding in the bathroom, so enough of my problems and on to the update!

Jay pov.

Marco is such a great friend. He like, knows just how to make me feel better. Although he's been acting kind of weird. I don't know what his problem is. And what the hell is she wearing. Ew, that was so last season.

"Ohmigawd." I whisper when I look down. Oh. my. Fucking. Goodness. "Marco?!" I call running through the halls. ow. My nipples hurt so much. "Marco?!" still nothing. I catch a glimpse of dark hair running away. Oh he always wants to play. I run faster and catch him trying to stuff himself into a locker. I reach in and yank him out and start our journey.

"Jay..." he whines. I turn to him. "Why me? Don't you have other friends to torment?" he asks. I stop and face him letting his arm go.

"So I'm tormenting you?" I ask. I can't believe he's saying this.

"Yes!" he says waving his arms around. I will not do this in front of him. Nope. "Jay?" he tries but I huff and turn away. "J-Jay?" he tries again and I begin to walk. I feel tears streaking down my face. "Jay!" he calls out. I spin around quickly, arms all out to the side.

"No Marco, I don't want to hear it. Since I'm so obviously tormenting you with my problems. I didn't know I was such a burden." I say walking away once again. I hear him shuffling to catch up and his hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me." I wonder, what is going on with me today. I'm not myself. I remind myself of Paige a little.

"Jay I'm...sorry." he says. I scoff tearily.

"No Marco I'm sorry. I thought you were my best friend and I came to you. You should have said I was bothering you before." I say genuinely hurt. He looks at me for a moment before sighing.

"No Jay, you aren't bothering me it's just weird ya know? Your the tough guy and all and today you're so..." he trails off thinking of a non offensive word.

"Bitchy?" I offer. He nods.

"Yeah bitchy. And i-" no he didn't.

"So now I'm a bitch?" I ask angrily swiping my tears. His eyes widen.

"What?! No! Th-that's not what I said..." I cut him off.

"So you're calling me a liar. Again. Wow Marco, you're just rolling with the compliments today. I'm a fat bitchy liar." I say. He shakes his head holding his hands up in surrender.

"No! You're not fat." he says. I gasp in horror.

"So I'm just a bitchy liar then?" I ask. He shakes his head again.

"No! No, you're just Jay. With man boobs." he adds. I slap him as hard as I can. Can you believe he would imply that I have man boobs?!

"How dare you! The nerve of you Del Rossi. You have greasy hair." I say. He holds his face.

"Jay, how do I make you feel better?" he asks. I cross my arms over my chest.

"Stop looking at my boobs and apologize." I say holding my head up high. I'm am not going to just let him insult me then check me out. What kind of man does he think I am?

"I'm sorry Jay. I- I didn't mean it. I don't know what I was thinking." he says.

"Marco, I understand I'm hot but you can't insult me then check me out. One or the other. Not both." I say with a sigh. His eyes widen.

"Ch-check you out?! Have you lost you're fucking mind?! I wasn't checking you out!" he yells. That hurt.

"You think I'm unattractive?" I ask in a small voice. He looks horrified.

"No! Jay you're attractive. Very attractive but..." I cut in.

"So you were checking me out?" I ask. He is so confusing.

"No I wasn't. You're attractive just...not my type." he says. Oh is that right? I put my hands on my hips and pat my foot.

"Not you're type? And what's wrong with me?" I ask feeling thoroughly insulted.

"Nothing. Well maybe a little unstable in the brain area but nothing." he says. I gasp again, feeling the tears come back.

"You don't want me because I'm stupid?!" I sniffle. He looks like somebody kicked his puppy and gets silent. "Oh god! It's true!" I cry. He looks around for a minute before trying to hug me. "No don't touch me, you might become a fat stupid lying bitch." I say running off. I find a bathroom stall to cry in shortly. What the hell is wrong with me?!

Marco pov.

That didn't just happen. Did it? I could have sworn I insulted Jay without actually insulting him. I stand here where he left me and blink. What the hell? Is he alright? Did Alex switch his brain out with Paige's. Speak of the hell spawn.

"Hey Marco." she says while Paige just waves.

"I- hey...err...huh?" I say intelligently.

"What'd I tell you? He's crazy." Alex says. Paige glares at her.

"Baby he's not crazy. He's obviously just had a run in with a cheerleader who's on her period." Paige says. "Right Marco?" she asks. I shake my head.

"No, I just had a run in with Jay." I say. Alex pales a little.

"Sounds like fun, I'll catch ya later. Paige?" she tries walking away. Once they turn the corner I snap out of it and chase them. I get to the corner they disappeared around to run into the new window that's going up in the gym. The workers were carrying it and I'm falling. G'night.


	6. Queen Bitch

Jay pov.

Can you believe the things he said to me?! I don't know what his problem is but he should take care of it. I walk out of my stall and splash some water on my face. And I frown when I look up and into the mirror.

"What do _you _want?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Look Jay I'm sorry but you're the one whose taking everything out of context!" Marco exclaims holding his forehead.

"If you didn't imply insults I wouldn't be insulted." I retort. "And what's wrong with your head?" I ask steppin closer to him. He winces when I touch his forehead.

"I ran into a window." he says. I sigh and pull him out the bathroom. "Where are we going?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"Where do you think? The nurse." I say. He tries to pull his hand away but I hold on. "Marco if you piss me off now you will experience pain." I say. "Now c'mon before I stop being nice." I say. He slumps in defeat and follows behind.

"Oh look, it's degrassi's new 'IT' couple." some prick says. I turn to him angrily.

"Look you no brain, small dick piece of bird shit, Marco and I are not together because obviously I am not his type cus I'm a fat stupid liar. I am having a bad day and I am NOT in the mood for your ignorant bullshit. So if you don't want me to yank your balls off with your own hand, I suggest you get the hell outta my face." I say. The fool stands there like he's thinking of a good retort.

"God Del Rossi, you turned him into a queen." he says.

"Don't blame me!" Marco says.

"Queen bitch to you." I say and stomp off Marco still in tow.

"Jay I never called you a fat stupid liar. I said you were unstable and putting words into my mouth." Marco says. I stop walking and drop his wrist.

"So now you're implying that I'm over reacting?" I ask glaring at him

"No you're just putting words into my m-"

"No Marco say what you really think." I say. He sighs in frustration.

"I think that you have something seriously wrong with you today! You're not you, you're acting like a bitch and you're scaring me!" he says. I look down at my feet and sigh.

"I know Marco I'm just....i don't know what's wrong with me! I'm having a really bad day. I feel fat, my nipple have been killing me, I can't get it up, and I'm bloated." I say stomping my foot. Marco looks at the said foot then back at my face.

"Uh..." he trails off. "You're not fat." he says. I just smile and roll my eyes.

"Oh, you sweet talker you." I say with a....

"Did you just blush?" he asks. I frown.

"Got a problem with it?" I ask stepping dangerously closer to him. He shakes his head.

"N-No!" he exclaims. I smile.

"Good, follow me." I say. He looks afraid. "Gosh Del Rossi, I'm just taking you to the nurse silly." I say with a giggle.

"Did my boyfriend just giggle?" I hear. I turn.

"Manny! Sweetheart!" I say kissing her. She just looks afraid.

"Um...Marco?" she tries.

"I don't know, I didn't do it, I'm going to the nurse." he says.

"Le-" I start.

"I can go alone jay." he says.

"Bu-"

"I'm a big boy now." he says. I nod as he walks off.

"Don't talk to teachers!" I yell out. Then I turn to Manny. "Ugh, those pants don't match your shirt and those shoes were so last season." I say rolling my eyes walking away. She just stands where she was.

"Hey!" she finally calls out.

"Truth hurts." I call over my shoulder.

Alright guys, only one more chapter left in this here fic. Review?


	7. END!

Jay pov.

Ugh my head hurts. Actually, my entire body hurts. I had to leave school early after I cried when the teacher said she got a paper cut. I drove home and went straight to sleep. Now glancin over at the clock, I notice that it's been about six or seven hours and I am sore. I feel like I got beat with a bat. I drag myself outta bed and into the living room where Marco is laying across the couch with a trash bag on him.

"What's in the bag?" I ask. He smiles.

"Ice." he answers. I furrow my brow.

"That the hell is wrong with you Del Rossi?" I ask narrowing my eyes. He shakes his head.

"Noooooothin." he says before giggling. "I feel happy. Like Santa Claus at a strip club." he says. I just blink and move to the kitchen. I hear the bag rattle before I hear scuffling. I look up and see Marco is in his boxer shorts with a towel tied around his neck standin on the couch.

"I am Mighty Marco! Hear me sing!" he exclaims. "Whhheeeeee!"

"Hey Lexi!" I yell. About three minutes later, a flustered and staggering Alex comes into the kitchen.

"Huh?" she squeaks. A few minutes later Paige stumbles into the kitchen.

"What'd you give Marco?" I ask. She shrugs.

"A blunt." she says casually.

"Oh my god! This fork is so shiny!" he's out of it.

"Why?" I ask.

"Cus he was hurtin and the Tylenol was taking to long to kick in. he'll be fine later." she says.

"Your hair is so pretty." and now there is a little man running his hands through my hair. "How'd it get that way?" he asks. I blink at him again.

"Hey Lex, what do I do about sore nipples?" I ask. She seems to think it over.

"Tell Manny not to suck so hard and you should be fine." she says. I throw a loaf of bread at her quickly but she ducks outta the room.

"_Cus I'm your laaaaaaadddddddaaaayyyyyy and you are my maaa-aaaaaannnnnn!" _Marco bellows before giggling like a school girl.

"Is that Gloria Estefan?" I ask noone in particular.

"Oh! Oh! Look Jay! There's a flyin monkey on the tv!" and suddenly it doesn't matter.

Alex pov.

Alright, I'll admit, what I did to him yesterday was so....wrong. But in the end it was worth it just to see a high Marco dance around the table with nothin but a pair of panties on. Whose? We don't know. We think he slipped out to the store and bought em. But anyway.

"Ugh, I am never EVER smoking pot again." he says. Aww.

"But you seemed so relaxed." I say with a smirk.

"I practically dry humped Jay!" he shrieks.

"But you didn't. You caught yourself." Paige says.

"That's right." I nod. Of course I'm gonna agree with her on anything.

"Marco?!" uh oh. Marco looks horrified as Jay rounds the corner. "Be honest!" he says before taking a deep breath. "Do you really think I act like a spoiled Hollywood diva?" he asks. What? You didn't think it'd wear off that quick did you?

And so ends our tale of revenge! Mwahhahaha! Review please.


	8. Official Final Chapter

This is a sort of Epilogue to Lexi's Revenge that could lead into part three if you guys want.

Marco's lost it.

The sound of maniacal laughter could be heard throughout the apartment. There was steam emitting from a pot on the stove. A shadow was cast against the wall giving off the impression of a mad scientist. Dylan Michalchuk walked into his kitchen and flipped on his light.

"Marco? Baby, what's wrong?" he asks sleepily. Snapping his body around quickly, his wide eyes darting all over the room.

"What? Wrong? Nothings wrong. Why would something be wrong? What'd you hear? I had nothing to do with it!" Marco Del Rossi said in a speedy fashion. Rubbing his tired eyes, Dylan focused on his boyfriend for the first time and took in his appearance. He was in his spongebob pajama set and his usually well managed hair was standing around at odd angels. He had a wild, asylum patient look in his eye and he was standing over a pot.

"Ok," Dylan started slowly. "Why don't you come to bed?" he questions. Marco crouches down a little and looks left, then right, then left again before taking a small step towards his boyfriend.

"Because the mole people wanna eat me." he whispers in all seriousness. Blinking, Dylan eyes the phone carefully.

"What?" he asks easing towards it. Marco nods his head, spinning in a slow circle.

"I heard them whispering then Joe told me they were in the kitchen so I found em and cooked em but I think I made their leader mad." he says. Moving to the phone and grabbing a phone book, Dylan pauses with his hands on his hips.

"Who the hell is Joe and why are you talking to him at one in the morning?" he asks. Marco jumps in a circle to face Dylan.

"Joe's the guy beside you." he says then turns back to the wall. Marco picks up a broom and starts swinging at an innocent dust bunny. "Die evil bunny! Die!" he yells to the cowering dust bunny. Dylan looks to his side where Marco had pointed and only sees Paige's teddy bear, Lauren, that sits in the kitchen in a high chair. Then he focuses back on his boyfriend whose on the floor having an intent conversation with.....a slice of bread.

"Marco, have you been doing drugs?" he asks quickly. Marco stops mid conversation with his bread slice and looks at Dylan.

"Of course not, why would you ask that?" he asks with darting eyes.

"I don't know......maybe cus you're talkin to a slice of bread!" Dylan yells.

"Shhh! You'll hurt her feelings!" Marco chastises stepping in front of the sensitive bread. Dylan shakes his head and leaves the kitchen.

"I'm going to go to sleep and wake up and this will all be a nightmare and I will not need to commit my boyfriend....." his voice trails off into their shared bedroom. Oh, if only he knew.........


End file.
